Air Domination
|image=Wendy attacks Jackal.png |kanji=空気制覇 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kūki Seiha |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Wind Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Fuurin |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Air Domination (Kūki Seiha, 空気制覇) is a technique that is essential for any Wind Release user to learn as it grants its user control over wind in many ways and it gives endless possibilities to the way of usage of the technique. The first layer of this technique is current manipulation. Users of this technique have the ability to control air currents in the surrounding area. They can move the currents with the speed and strength that they desire and with the amounts they want. They can also manipulate it very accurately in order to hit their opponent while completely avoiding them. The user can create tornados with this if used correctly and by someone who is quite adept at using the technique. This grants the user absolute free manipulation of air currents. The speed of the currents can reach a scary level where it can send the opponent flying a great distance in an instant. Another advantage of this technique is air pressurization. By using this technique, the user can increase the air pressure in a certain area of the user's choosing. It can increase the air pressure to a very high level or decrease it to a really low level. The advantage of this is that t can be added to any technique and the effect is almost instant. The user can pressurize the air in any location of the surrounding area with the amount that is wished. This has many different uses and it is very useful for the user. The third effect of the technique is air resistance where the user can control the air resistance in the surrounding area. Increasing it in some areas and decreasing it in others. This can be very useful as the user can lower the air resistance in his pathway, which will lead to him moving faster. This can work as a counter to lightning techniques as well. Lightning seems to take the path of the less are resistant part of the atmosphere. If the user could increase the air resistance in front of him and decrease it somewhere else in the surrounding area, the lightning will take the path of the less resistant air even if it was essentially directed at the user. This is a way to deflect lightning using air resistance. There are many ways of application of the three effects that this technique possesses and it grants the user full control over the wind in the area. There is a fourth effect to the technique where it can enhance the sharpness of the technique by compressing the wind and narrowing it down, which can increase the sharpness to a great degree. There is a fifth power to this technique where the user can alter the temperature of the air as much as he/she likes. The way of doing so is decreasing or increasing the vibration of molecules of the air making the user able to get complete control over the temperature of the surrounding air.